


Broken Ears and Shattered Memories

by louloudii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2am vent, Abuse, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torture, Underage Drinking, i'll add more tags as i go lmao, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloudii/pseuds/louloudii
Summary: Lance get's captured by the Galra in place of Shiro during the fight against Zarkon. Old memories are dug up and secrets revealed as Lotor gets his hands on the blue paladin. Will Lance give in and betray Voltron, or will they be able to save him before it gets too late?





	Broken Ears and Shattered Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ayo first voltron fic (Ft angst™). I wrote the prologue at like 2 in the morning as a vent and it kinda just evolved from there. kinda inspired by the song Broken Crowns by Mumford & sons?? idk i just looped it while i wrote this lmao. the story is meant to be angsty and if i do ever get around to writing the ending, the endgame pairing will be klance.  
> probably gonna give this a second part bcs i dont like writing long ass stuff but we'll see. !trigger warning!

___

_"Papa? Where's mama?" A small child tugged at the tail of his fathers' shirt, desperate for attention. The older man, possibly in his late 30's, sighed loudly and turned in his desk chair to face his son. "Mama is getting ready for work. Please leave daddy alone, he has a lot of work to do right now, Lance." Lance pouted as his father rustled his hair. "But who will teach me about the stars?" The older man had already turned back to his work and shooed the child away. "Ask your siblings, they know a lot." With a dismissive tone, the conversation ended, and Lance left the office room to go join his family in the living room. ___  
_"Aiii! Maddy, Maddy stop! I give up!" On the floor of the TV and couch were Maddy and Toby, wrestling like always. Lance was the middle child, Maddy being the firstborn, followed by Toby and Lance, and then Abby and Yessica who were twins. Maddy was almost 16 now, she had beautiful long black hair and sharp blue eyes; the spitting image of their mother (and the favorite child). Toby was 14 and looked quite similar to his father, with short blonde hair and warm brown eyes. The two older kids constantly fought; both at home and in the high school. The guidance counselor would call their mother often and warn her, but mama didn't care. Abby and Yessica were only 5, 6 years younger than Lance, but they were identical with their pale, fragile skin and blonde hair with brown eyes. They looked like their father, while Lance had weird hair that clashed against his tan skin._  
_Lance was a decent student, he had to be. In order to get recognized by his great family at reunions and at dinner he needed to say something, ("Lance skipped a grade and still graduated at the top of his class? Wonderful!") ("It's a good thing you don't fight like your siblings.") ("I'll hope you get a scholarship, Lance). Lance was stressed in school; he worked hard and got into the advanced program in 2nd grade, while still maintaining a solid position as a defender on the soccer team. Sometimes he would come home crying because he didn't meet his own expectations of himself; he felt lost and alone in school and with friends and other family members, but his mother would always comfort him._

__

__

_____ _

**"Lance, mijo, look at the stars. Beyond this planet is an entire universe that we haven't explored yet," She would whisper to him as they sat on the roof of the house. The breeze was cool, carrying the scent of home. The way her blue eyes lit up, reflecting the light of the stars and constellations. "I want to see it all, Lance. I want to give it to you because you are my universe." She would always say.**

_"Maddy! Do you want to teach me the constellation today?" Lance asked, cautiously approaching the war zone that was his family. Madison looked up at him smiling, her teeth crooked in a menacing smile as she twisted Toby's arm. "Nah. I got things to do, places to be, lives to ruin-" She was cut off as the body beneath her screamed loudly. Lance nodded and walked away from them quickly. He knew better than to distract Maddy when she was winning._  
_Lance decided to go on his own, passing by the twins room as he ascended the stairs. Abby was crying softly for mom, (where was she, anyway?) but he ignored her. Lance opened the window of his bedroom slowly to avoid attention, silencing the usual creaking noise._  
_He was struck with emotions as he stepped out into the dark night; the stars shone with a strong bright light. The wind carried the familiar scent of grass and fireplace smoke (the smell of home), and Lance breathed it in harshly. It was lacking today; as if something was missing. The sky was pitch black, lit only by stars that connected into constellations. Each constellation told a story, and each night before bed his mother would tell him those stories. Lance looked up to the night sky; in the blur of the light, he saw his mothers face, smiling down at him with her features woven into the constellations.  
_ _She smiled at him for real later that night, before she left for work, "It's okay, Lance. I'll be back in the morning to drop you off at school." She had said as her tan hand had gently untangled Lances' from her shirt. "Please don't go today..." He buried his face into her pant leg, tears forming in his eyes. "And why not?" She sighed when her son remained quiet. It was a feeling Lance couldn't voice; he just knew she shouldn't go. He was terrified, and she wasn't listening to him. "Goodbye, Lance. I'll see you in the morning." His face left her body as she walked out the door, flashing him a quick smile before closing the door and leaving him alone. The sound of the car starting outside filled Lance's ears, the tires scraping against the road as she left the driveway. a sudden feeling of abandonment and coldness crept onto him, and Lance started to cry. He cried as he tried to unlock the front door, cried as his father put him to bed silently (and without a story), cried until his throat was sore and his eyes tired._

_____ _

_He didn't cry when he woke up alone, his room void of his mother's presence. The sun peaked against the horizon, the last stars fading in the morning light. He could hear his father yelling at someone downstairs, he could hear the familiar voice of the news playing on TV, the muffled sound of ambulance sirens blaring against the news reporters voice._  
_Lance was unable feel the brisk winter air chill his skin as he left the blankets; didn't feel his feet touch the cold wooden floor as he made his way to the bedroom door. He could hear Maddy's soft footwork on the floors as she paced back and forth around the kitchen. He could see his dad in the living room as he walked down the stairs, he could hear the angry tone in his voice as he shouted at someone over the phone. He could see and hear everything around him, but it all felt like an odd dream; as if the world was a fragile hallucination and his mother would shake him awake at any moment._  
_He could practically smell her favorite shampoo in her long black hair, see her deep blue eyes and feel her smooth tender hands push his hair out of his eyes; her hand cool against his forehead. "It's time to wake up now, Lance." She would always whisper to him in the morning._  
_But Lance knew he wasn't dreaming when he walked into the living room, the TV reporter talking quickly with dull eyes. The screen flashed to a bird's-eye view of a busy highway; a small car had been smashed against a tree by a giant transport truck, the entire scene surrounded by ambulances and police._  
_Lance's heart stopped as he looked closer; the car was the same deep blue color as his. The screen changed once again, this time focusing on a body wrapped in white cloth on a stretcher as it was led into an ambulance. Lance didn't miss the long black hair that escaped the stretcher._  
_He didn't hear the scream that escaped his lips, only watched as Maddy ran in and turned the TV off. She dropped to her knees and wrapped Lance tightly in her arms, pulling him to her as if she was afraid to lose him. Lance wasn't afraid._  
_Lance didn't cry at the hospital, where Maddy gripped his hand firmly in hers, and he didn't shed a single tear at the funeral, where Maddy held him up against her chest, keeping him off the ground the entire time. The only thing he felt was her heart beat against his, her warm tears falling quietly against his back._  
_He kept his eyes shut, blocking out everyone else; hiding from the pitiful stares aimed at him, the apologies and condolences from friends and family. He shut his eyes so hard he began to see stars, the odd spots floating around him in different constellations he had never seen before. Lance felt nothing as his mother's voice rang quietly in the back of his head. He could smell his mother in Madison's hair; his mothers hand identical to the smaller ones that now rubbed patterns on his back._  
_If he shut his eyes hard enough he could still see her, in his mind he was no longer held in Madisons' arms, instead he stood alone with his mother. She washed over him in waves of comfort, her warmth replacing Maddy's, her hands and breath and tears and scent all hit him like a rough wave at the beach. Lance felt devoid of the raw emotion she had once provided him; it felt like she had been gone years instead of hours. He longed for her to embrace him once more, but she didn't move. Even in his imagination, his mother ignored him. Lance looked her in the eyes, but she gazed beyond him. His mother couldn't see him.  
_ _He was alone once more._

__

**Author's Note:**

> i'd also like to say this is my first voltron fic & my first fic on this website so dont attack my formatting lmao  
> (edit 11/29 - @ the html italics: bOI


End file.
